Aqui
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot para mi Bitcha favorita. Feliz cumpleaños Zorra :D


Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.

Este es un pequeño One-Shot dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo...

Kotte, esto es lo único que puedo regalarte por ahora... feliz cumpleaños monstrua :D

La tarde de abril caía casi perezosamente, envolviéndola en el cálido perfume de las flores de final de primavera.

El viento mecía su larga melena dorada, agitándola con elegancia sobre sus delicados hombros; el ligero vestido de gasas blancas acariciaba sus pantorrillas de marfíl haciéndole cosquillas a cada paso... con lo mucho ue odiaba los malditos vestidos.

... Pero, por alguna extraña razón, él siempre había amado verla con ellos; delicada y fuerte, como una exótica flor del desierto.

Avanzó con pasos firmes y mirada vacilante sobre la calle adoquinada; preguntándose cómo demonios había terminado ahí, en un pueblo diminuto al otro lado del mundo.

Los ojos verdes como el musgo de Daphne Greengrass se nublaron un poco al echar un vistazo al pasado.

- Te amo.- la voz del chico sonaba firme, varonil y llena de honestidad.- No quiero un amor perfecto... solo te quiero a ti.

- Yo...- ella dudó un segundo, contemplando los bordes del campo de Quidditch.- Yo también te amo...

Y listo, aquellas simples y breves cuatro palabras habían bastado para mandar por la borda su fortaleza, su soledad y, un poco más tarde, su felicidad también.

Hacia el final de la guerra las cosas se pusieron bastante difíciles para todos los hijos de las familias puras de Gran Bretaña; el ministerio los cazaba a diestra y siniestra para aplicar brutales interrogatorios bajo las órdenes de Rufus Scrimgeour, fuesen o no culpables el procedimiento era el mismo: Cruciatus hasta que revelaran algún nombre.

La caída de Voldemort solo había sido el principio del fin, puesto que despues de ello había que eliminar el mal desde la raíz; cada mortífago pagaría sus crímenes en Azkavan, y al parecer ser hijo de alguno de ellos, incluso sin haber participado de la guerra, era motivo suficiente para obtener un Dementor llamando a su puerta.

Y así, en aquel escenario de desolación y angustia, los días felices de Daphne Greengrass habían partido más allá del mar... él se los había llevado todos.

En alguna ocasión intentó escribirle, y la respuesta fue siempre la misma "Daphne, no soy el hombre correcto para ti; la distancia es mucha y no puedes esperar por mi toda la vida."

Como un carajo..! Claro que podía..! Ella era capaz de esperar mil eternidades si tenía la promesa de estar junto a él algún día... pero el hecho era que, efectivamente, no había tal promesa... solo la estúpida reignación del estúpido amor de su estúpida vida.

La distancia... no es el amor más fuerte que ello..? Él quizás no lo creyera... pero ella era una mujer de hechos, de lucha y de constancia... y helo ahí, que había cruzado medio mundo solo para encontrarse con él.

Una vaca pasó a su lado causandole un ligero susto; vamos, que no es como que la gente salga al callejón Diagon y de pronto se tope con una vaca en una tienda y un rebaño tomando el te, cierto? Aunque al parecer, en este jodido pueblito eso era el pan de todos los días.

Las casas eran pequeñas y coloridas, con patios grandes, sin cercas, y con muchos animales deambulando en las inmediaciones; algunas personas se cruzaban en su camino, hablando una lengua incomprnsible para ella y contemplandola con curiosidad, incluso con admiración.

Con pasos impacientes dobló la última colina, y al estar en la cima comprendió el encanto mágico que él había encontrado en México.

La caída de un sol de oro y fuego iluminaba entre claros y sombras una pequeña casa pintada de verde... Verde Slytherin, pensó Daphne con una sonrisa torcida en sus finos labios; un hipogrifo negro como la noche pifaba tranquilamente en un corral; evidentemente el idiota aquel había tenido la precaución de ocultar su casa de los muggles; un lazo del diablo formaba altos setos an torno al camino de entrada y una reja plateada señalaba el final.

Cómo estaría él..? qué pensaría al verla ahi..? La reconocería..?

Oh, Merlín..! Y si él ya estaba con alguien..? Las entraas se le retorcieron dolorosamente al contemplar esa posibilidad; sin embargo, tan Slytherin como la que más, y tan Greengrass como lo que era, continuó avanzando por el sendero de piedra gris hasta topar con la reja plateada, que vista de cerca, presentaba una serie de intrincados diseños con forma de basiliscos entrelazados.

Con un nudo en el estómago llamó la campanilla, pero nadie salió.

- Alohomora.- dijo en un susurro, tocando la cerradura con la punta de su varita.

Un porche de madera obscura dominaba el frente de la casa, llamó de nuvo a la puerta principal, pero una vez más, nadie respondió.

Casi sintiéndose culpable, se coló detro y soltó un suspiro de placer al percibir el aroma... el mismo perfume que usaba en el colegio... el mismo perfume que muchas veces quedó impregnado en su piel,

Una mullida alfombra de oso cubría el piso de madera, una chimenea de marmol blanco adornaba el lugar, con las brazas apagadas y los altos ventanales completamente abiertos... ciertamente aquel lugar era todo un jodido paraiso.

Encontró una biblioteca polvorienta y una alcoba; invadió su intimidad dejándose caer sobre la cama y abrazando con ddesesperación aquellas almohadas que olían a él; recomponiendo su actitud, se levantó del lecho y volvió al salón principal.

Sobre la chimenea, no lo había notado ántes, un gran número de fotos se encontraban ordenadas en elegantes marcos; en ellas podía ver sonreír a Draco, a Pansy, a su hermana e incluso a Zabini... en ninguna aparecía ella...

Con los ojos aguados por la decepción que amenazaba con derrumbarla, salió al porche y se sentó cerrando los ojos sobre una vieja mecedora de ébano, pensando en si realmente había significado algo para él.

La brisa sopló con fuerza, llevando hasta sus fosas nasales un perfume inconfundible...

- Daphne..?

Su corazón latió con fuerza demoledora, abrió los ojos al instante y la voz escapó de su garganta. El cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros un poco más largo; vestía de jeans y camisa blanca, se le veía sucio, sudado e imponente, con esa belleza soberbia que iempre había destacado su presencia.

- Daphne, qué haces aqui..?.- prguntó el chico perplejo, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de ella.

Esa última pregunta bastó para que ella hiciera lo que tenía que hacer; sin previo aviso, levantó su nívea mano y estampó un brutal puñetazo sobre la mejilla del chico.

- Y a ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo aqui, estúpido..?.- gritó Daphne, concentrando en sus palabras la furia de cuatro años de ausencia.-Estoy demostrándote que la puta distancia de la que te quejabas no es insalvable; recorrí medio puto mundo para asegurarme de que sigues vivo, haciéndo idioteces en algún lugar; estoy aqui para ver que eres feliz, que tú, bastardo de mierda, eres feliz cuando yo llevo 4 malditos años recordándote a cada momento... Estoy aquí hacendo lo que tu no tuviste valor de hacer; estoy aqui para que me digas que me odias, que me olvidaste, que ya no te importo.- su voz se quebró ligeramente y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos verdes.- Estoy aquí para que me digas que ya no me amas y que no vale la pena luchar por mi.

Por toda respuesta, Theodore Nott la besó.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


End file.
